The Date
by StudentofDust
Summary: Part two of the story I started in my previous fic 'The Contest'. If you read the first part, you'll know what pairing this will be.


**Yes, I'm doing the second part to this story! I'm glad so many of you liked the last one, so I'm doing the second part rather quickly (and also because I don't want **_**two-four-six-oh-one**_** hunting me down... Lol)**

The final school bell rang, and the students poured out into the hallways. It was a little over a week since the results of the poll came out, and Chiyo and Osaka were named the best couple. The date had been set for that night, and the two were anxiously awaiting it.

Earlier that day, Yukari had addressed the class about what had taken place over the list.

"Okay, so here's the deal," Yukari had said, "there actually was a number two on the list-"

"I thought I put that on there!" Tomo replied.

"But I didn't want everyone to hear about it. Besides, I really don't think me and Nyamo would go well together anyways..."

"Yes, you would!" chorused the class. Yukari simply stared at them in disbelief; what on earth did they see in them, that would make them think that she and Nyamo would go good together...?

"But in any case, tonight is going to be Chiyo-chan and Osaka's date, or outing, or whatever you wanted to call it. Is that going to be good for you two?"

"Sure," they replied.

"Good," Yukari replied, "because I'm going to be your chauffeur for the night."

"With _your_ driving?" Tomo exclaimed. "Do you _want_ them to die tonight?"

Yukari glared at Tomo. "I am _not_ that bad of a driver. You've ridden with me before-"

"Yeah, and I don't wish to repeat the experience!"

"Well, luckily, you don't have to. And besides, I'll be extra careful. I'm having to use a school car anyways."

"Why...?" Yomi asked.

"Cause I wrecked my usual car," Yukari replied.

The class thought simultaneously: _AND YOU WANT TO DRIVE CHIYO AND OSAKA AROUND?_ But of course, no one said anything.

With Yukari, it wouldn't have mattered anyways...

And, that had been that. Now, school was out, and the time was fast approaching. Osaka got into Chiyo-chan's car and headed over to her house; the plan had been for the two of them to hang out together until Yukari came to get them.

Chiyo looked over at Osaka. "So what exactly do you want to do tonight?"

Osaka looked a bit perplexed. "I have no idea... I hadn't even thought about it until now."

"Neither had I," Chiyo admitted. "I don't want to cost the school too much..."

"How about just dinner and a movie, then?" Osaka said, smiling. "I heard that new _Evangelion_ movie- what's it called, like _You Are Not Alone_ or something like that- didn't it just come out?"

"Oh yeah it did," Chiyo said. "I've been wanting to see that."

"Me too," Osaka replied. "I loved the series."

"So did I! Did you see the episode when..."

The two talked about the series animatedly, all the way back to Chiyo's house. The plans could be made later.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Yukari pulled up into Chiyo-chan's driveway and blared her horn. "Come on!" she yelled out her window.

Osaka and Chiyo walked out the front door, with Chiyo saying a quick last goodbye to her parents. The two of them got in Yukari's car, and she pulled out of the driveway.

"So what's the plan?" Yukari asked.

"Well," Chiyo replied, "there's a new _yakisoba _place that's down on Ave. Morishima, that we were wanting to go to, and then we were just going to go see the new _Evangelion_ movie."

Yukari nodded. "Simple and sweet. I like it."

It didn't take them long to get to the _yakisoba_ restaurant, and they were seated in no time at all. They placed their orders, and within five minutes, their food was out to them and they were digging in.

Chiyo nodded in approval. "This is good. I normally don't like beef, but this is good."

Osaka agreed. She had gotten the shrimp _yakisoba_ and was liking it as well. Yukari had opted for the grilled chicken, and it appeared she was enjoying it, too.

The food was so good, everyone ordered seconds, and polished them off, too. After spending about an hour over the food, they left (of course, after Yukari paid the bill), and went over to the movie theater.

The line for the movie wasn't long at all, despite the movie having only released a few days previous. Only a few minutes later, and they were seated near the front of the theater. The two were surprised that Yukari wasn't sitting with them, but when they looked around, they saw that Yukari had gone off to sit with some of her friends, too.

Osaka smiled. "You know that means we're alone down here, right?"

"I don't mind," Chiyo replied. "I like being alone with you, anyways."

"Yeah, I do, too," Osaka said. She reached over and took Chiyo's hand, and Chiyo returned the gesture.

The movie started, and they began watching. Their eyes were glued to the screen, but they were always aware of each other. They couldn't stop smiling throughout the film, and not because of what they were watching. They were with each other, and that's all they cared about.

After the movie, they met back up with Yukari.

"So did you two have fun?" Yukari asked.

"Definitely," Osaka replied, and Chiyo nodded in agreement. Yukari noticed that the two were still holding hands, but she opted not to say anything about it.

She loaded them back up into the car, and drove them back over to Chiyo's house. After bidding them farewell, she drove off.

Chiyo looked over at Osaka. "You know, the night doesn't have to end... I'm pretty sure I can convince my mom to let you spend the night tonight."

The look on Osaka's face told Chiyo that she was all for the idea. Chiyo smiled and took Osaka's hand again.

They went inside the house, talking about what a good time they'd had that night. The night for them was not over, but they both knew something for sure: This had definitely been the greatest night of their lives.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that one. Maybe I'll do another one later on for Nyamo and Yukari, eh?**


End file.
